


Home

by cjwritergal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritergal/pseuds/cjwritergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy didn't know when they went from friends and lovers who lived together to being in a relationship, but he did know the moment when he realized it. Royai, set years after the Promised Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Royai prompt: couch cuddling.
> 
> This hasn't been beta-ed as it is very short. Enjoy

* * *

Their moving in together was just as much for practicality as it was for their own desire.

Riza was no longer a part of the military, but mere seconds after her resignation she took up the mantle of his personal bodyguard. After all, his climb to the top was dangerous, marred by Bradley supporters and opposers of the Ishvalan war in equal measure, and as his bodyguard, there was no higher command that could send her away.

After a while they realized there was little reason for them to live in separate apartments any more. It was far easier for her to watch his back when they were in the same house, after all.

Roy never tried to define his relationship with her. He loved her. She loved him. They both knew this. But there were complications. They were haunted by ghosts of men, women, and children that they would never - could never - forget.

Their happiness had always been a secondary thought.

There was no doubt that being together that way brings them some happiness. They shared a bed, a fridge, and dinner. They fucked, and they fucked often. When he was thrashing from dreams she was there to wake him up, and he was there for her.

He got to see her smile more often.

He had no illusions about what they've done. Loath though he was to think of it, he knew that Riza was guilty of the same crimes. And though he knew that they deserved whatever punishment might come, he still wanted her to be happy. So, seeing her smile…it made him happy, too.

Roy didn't know exactly when they moved from friends and lovers who lived together, to people in a relationship, but he did know the moment when he realized it.

Like with most things, it was a simple moment.

He'd been sitting on the couch, reading. Riza was on the opposite side of the couch, doing the same thing, leafing through the newspaper. Since his brief stint with blindness, he'd taken more pleasure in reading, and all the sights he could see in the world. (He'd never say it, but he usually woke up before Riza did, and he always just took a moment to look at her; look at the scar on her neck and her face, looking at what he'd almost lost).

Roy was tired. The road to becoming Fuhrer wasn't quite as tiring as the fight against the homunculi, but often it felt very similar.

So he yawned, and stretched, and looked blearily around the room. Their apartment was rather sparse, even with their combined possessions, and they only had one tiny couch. It was too early in the day to go to bed, but he wanted to lay down. So, after deliberating for a moment, he scooted slightly over on the couch, and laid on it sideways, his knees curled up awkwardly, his body squished between where Riza was sitting, and the other end of the couch.

He heard the paper rustle, and felt Riza look at him. "Roy," She said. "What are you doing?"

He turned on his back and looked up at her. She was looking at him in a familiar way- a mixture of being unsure what he was doing, thinking he was the biggest idiot to ever walk the earth, and and somehow loving him for it.

"Why, Lieutenant, I would think it obvious," he said, yawning again. Though they called each other by their first names now, they often slipped into their old habits.

"Colonel," She sighed and shook her head. Without another word, she set down her newspaper, grasped him by the shoulders, and set his head in her lap. Then, again without so much as a word, she picked up her newspaper and resumed reading.

 _Well_.

It was a small thing. She hadn't declared that they should get married or anything of the like, but at that moment, he realized that things were different. In many ways, they'd always been together, but this- simply being on the couch, his head in her lap - meant more than moving in together, than having sex.

Roy smiled, closed his eyes, and slept. 


End file.
